The present invention relates to a disc discriminating device in a disc playback apparatus.
Recently, various kinds of discs have been developed and, particularly, a digital video disc (DVD) that has the same outer size as that of a well-known audio compact disc (CD) but seems hardly distinguished therefrom has been developed. In addition, a disc playback apparatus having compatibility so as to realize the playback corresponding to any disc loaded into the apparatus, has been also developed. Accordingly, when the playback apparatus is loaded with a disc, the kind of the disc needs to be discriminated.
As for discrimination of the disc type, various kinds of methods have been proposed, such as a method of preliminarily recording distinction signals in a disc and reading them, a method of setting the playback apparatus in a predetermined mode, reading signals from the disc and discriminating whether or not the signals are normal, and the like.
According to a conventional disc discriminating method, a comparatively complicated structure is required and it is expensive. In addition, much time have to be spent for the disc discrimination.